


Panic

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Viktuuri is in effect, but not there, ish, it's just not mentioned, it's not the ship, viktor is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Choosing an outfit is surprisingly stressful.





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, fucking murder me with a spork
> 
> Nah, I kinda threw this together so don't murder me if it's not all that good
> 
> Or long

Yuuri buried his face in his hands, sitting back on his heels as he tried to calm his racing heart and frantic breathing.  
  
A panic attack. A fucking panic attack, because he knows Viktor planned a party for him because _of course_ he did, he’s Viktor ‘Extra AF’ Nikiforov.  
  
But could you blame Yuuri?  
  
It was his birthday, and surely many people would be there because Viktor is fucking thoughtful and extra as _fuck_.  
  
The issue was this: Yurio was here to get him and bring him somewhere. When pressed about where, Yurio responded ‘you don’t need to know’ which kind of made it sound like he was about to be kidnapped by a 16 year old but oh well.  
  
And Yuuri knew that they were going to the party, but he’d been sat here for-fuck what was it, 15 minutes?-trying to find something to wear and everything was pinned as either ugly or not good enough (thanks anxiety).  
  
Yuuri ran a hand through his already ruffled hair, rocking slightly, when the door slammed open.  
  
‘Come ON pig what’s taking so lon-are you crying?’ Yurio cut himself off, voice doing a complete 180 and turning from annoyed to panicked in 2 seconds flat.  
  
Yurio practically dove across the room, landing on his knees beside Yuuri and looking down at the older man worriedly.  
  
‘What’s wrong?’ Yurio asked, forgetting himself entirely and switching into concerned family member mode, even sweeter considering they were only friends. (Yeah sure, they totally didn’t act like a mother and a son, totally.)  
  
((And Viktor totally didn’t act like a dad towards Yurio, obviously not))  
  
(((Baka)))  
  
‘P-panic attack.’ Yuuri stammered out, breathing laboured.  
  
Yurio scrambled internally for a moment before he leant down, moving so he could see Yuuri’s face.  
  
‘Yuuri, look at me, okay, look at my eyes.’ Yurio tried his best to calm his voice, recalling everything he’d been taught about panic attacks.  
  
It seemed like Yurio’s use of Yuuri’s real name surprised him, because Yurio was able to immediately catch Yuuri’s gaze.  
  
Yurio nodded, smiling.  
  
‘Yeah, that’s good. Is it okay to touch you?’ Yurio slid his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.  
  
‘This? Is this okay?’ Yurio asked and Yuuri nodded, leaning into him and grabbing at the fabric of the crop-top Yurio was wearing.  
  
Yurio leant back up, allowing Yuuri to lean into his chest. Yurio kept talking while he moved his legs, throwing them out around Yuuri.  
  
‘Okay, okay...’ Yurio soothed, rubbing Yuuri’s forearm.  
  
‘Follow my breathing okay? Like this.’ Yurio took deep, exaggerated breaths and that, combined with Yurio assuring Yuuri he was okay and reminding him it wouldn’t last forever, got Yuuri out of the panic attack.  
  
Even still, Yurio only let go of him when he breathed out, practically melting into the teen.  
  
‘Thank you.’ Yuuri breathed, fixing his skewed glasses.  
  
Yurio looked down at him.  
  
‘You’re alright now?’ The blonde asked seriously, still comfortingly rubbing Yuuri’s forearm.  
  
Yuuri leaned back, looking at Yurio and nodding.  
  
‘Yeah.’  
Yurio nodded, then pushed himself back with his heels, slipping back into angry kitten mode slowly but surely.  
  
‘What was wrong?’ Yurio asked, eyebrows furrowing as he looked over at the clothes strewn across the floor.  
  
Yuuri looked over as well and he bit his lip, letting out a deep breath so as not to have another panic attack.  
  
‘I-I...I don’t have anything to wear.’ Yuuri admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Yurio opened his mouth to say something then shut it, looking back to the pile of clothes on the floor. Then, with determination in his eyes, he looked at Yuuri.  
  
‘Wait here.’ Yurio pushed himself up off the floor then turning, jogging out of the room.  
  
He returned minutes later with two...things, items of clothing, thrown over his shoulder.  
  
He crouched by Yuuri, presenting the objects to him.  
  
‘Here pig. If you’re worried about looking stupid, match with me.’ Yurio demanded, dropping the clothes into Yuuri’s lap.  
  
Yuuri looked at him incredulously, then back to the clothes. It was a light pink crop-top with roses on it, and black shorts.  
  
Glancing up at Yurio, Yuuri saw what he meant as the blonde was wearing a tiger crop-top and light blue shorts.  
  
‘Viktor said not to tell you but hell, you probably know anyways, so the party is at the beach. That’s why we’re wearing this shit.’  
  
Yuuri smiled for a moment before looking up at Yurio.  
  
‘Ar-are you sure? I mean-’ Yuuri stopped at the look Yurio gave him.  
  
Then, Yuuri smiled.  
  
‘Thank you Yurio.’ Yuuri beamed at the younger man.  
  
Yurio bit away a smile, scoffing and standing up.  
  
‘Yeah, whatever. Hurry up.’ He threw over his shoulder as he left the room, shutting the door behind himself with a ‘click’.

**Author's Note:**

> http://img.shein.com/images/shein.com/201703/2f/14906980818743264192.jpg
> 
> http://www.swag-clothing.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/248010_513645218683408_825281691_n.png


End file.
